A Hug of Desperation
by kwizbit
Summary: BoothBrennan Brennan and Booth get buried in the car instead of Hodgins in the episode "Aliens In a Spaceship."


_Disclaimer: Not mine. No copyright infringement intended, no profit is made._

_A/N: Written for: landrews and firefic (lj comm) for a donation for Renee._

_Warning: character death(s)_

Brennan knew they didn't have much time left. From what she and her co-workers at the Jeffersonian had found out about the serial killer, he had miscalculated the correlation between the amount of oxygen and the length of time for two human beings to be stuck underground. If their calculations were correct – which was likely, since they were very proficient in math – they would have half the time: twelve hours. And then… Brennan didn't want to think of what would happen.

She turned to her right to look at Booth, who was sitting next to her in the backseat, elbows on his knees, holding a rosary between his fingers, which were entwined in a praying position. His eyes were closed, and his lips moved as he recited his Hail Mary's and Our Father's. Brennan didn't believe in a higher being. Usually she would have questioned him or made some sort of comment, but this time, under the circumstances, she decided to keep her mouth closed and stopped staring.

Turning to face forward, she sighed and let her body fall back against the seat. She wasn't sure what to say, and although she had ideas on how to help them get out of their predicament, she would need to consult Booth first. As she waited for him to finish, she thought about the irony of the situation.

Here she was sitting in a buried car – a victim of the serial killer they had been intending to catch. She barely remembered anything after exiting the lab. According to logic, and help from Booth's gut in an earlier conversation, the killer had stunned Brennan with whatever electronic stunner he had – she had never found out. That was a part of Hodgins' research. Booth had wounds on his legs, suggesting that he had been run down by a car, just as the other victims had. The story played out because the killer was consistent.

Brennan turned to look at Booth when she heard him inhale sharply in a hiss. He had since moved to a half-sitting, half-lying position, sweat dripping from his face, and his rosary out of sight.

"Are you ok?" she asked, glancing at his gaping wound on his shin.

"Yeah, I think so," he struggled to speak, "the pain is getting worse."

In any other situation, Booth would have held in his pain, and denied that he felt any discomfort. This situation was different however, and neither was sure they would get out alive. He had no reservations, and did not bother to cover up anything.

"I think you might have compartment syndrome." She told him, with a worried look on her face.

"Bones, this has nothing to do with being cramped in a car. I'm not claustrophobic."

"That's not what it means. Your leg has built up too much pressure. If we don't release it, you could go into shock and die," she stated, as if she were commenting on a set of remains.

"Any way we can release it before that happens?" he asked her, a line of worry crossed his forehead.

"There is," she paused, "but you're not going to like it."

A few moments later, Booth was clutching each of the handles above the windows in the backseat, as Brennan fished a pocket knife out of her purse. She glanced up at him, and he nodded, indicating he was ready. She instructed him it was best to make a quick, deep cut, without mercy. He had agreed, wanting to stay alive as long as he could.

The knife trembled in her hands. As much as she wanted to save him, it pained her to put her partner in such excruciating pain. Normally, in a hospital, a patient would have an anesthetic for a surgery such as this. Unfortunately, being buried underground, they didn't have that luxury. She inhaled a deep breath before she quickly made the cut down his leg, hearing his muffled scream. Once she finished, she saw the tears brimming and dripping over the sides of his face. Acting quickly, she wrapped a piece of cloth around his wound tightly. When she looked into his eyes, his tears falling unabashed, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

She wasn't sure where the urge came from; maybe it was the situation of being stuck buried underground with little chance of survival. Whatever the reason, she didn't realize she had even acted, but soon she found herself kissing each side of his face, where the tear stains had flowed. He looked her in the eyes, his pupils dilating, his face questioning. Before either could say anything, she pressed her lips to his. She tasted salt, sweat, and his own flavor.

Booth had been caught off guard at her actions, but quickly found himself reciprocating, and allowing her to deepen the kiss, entwining their tongues in an intimate dance. The longer they kissed, the needier they became. He could hear their heavy breathing and even thought he heard a soft moan come from her. He broke apart, craving oxygen.

"That was…"

"Amazing?" she finished.

He nodded, "Something like that," he said breathlessly.

"Booth, I have an idea to get us out – " before she could finish her sentence, he cut her off in yet another mind-blowing kiss. This time he put a hand on her cheek, and the other at the nape of her neck. Her own hands found their way to his chest, smoothing outward and up toward his shoulders. They both wanted more. Screw his damn leg. Every second they continued kissing one another, they wanted more.

Brennan's hands began fumbling with the buttons on Booth's dress shirt, and tugging at his tie. He helped her, and then moved to assist in taking her own shirt off. She moaned as he unclasped her bra without the slightest trouble. He moved down from her lips to her neck, and her now exposed collarbone, trailing kisses and licking his way further downward.

"Booth…" she made to stop him, but her voice betrayed her in a moan.

"Shh," he told her, brushing her hair away from her bare breasts. He got so close she could feel his breath on her nipples, hot and teasing. When she thought he was going to stop, she was surprised when she felt his tongue running across her nipple, forming a tight bud. With his hand, he moved his thumb across her other one and she gasped. She had to stop, or they would die this way.

"Booth, we have to… do something to… get out of here." She struggled to get out the words between her heavy breathing. He ignored her, and continued pleasuring her. She moaned aloud again, this time Booth confirmed what he had heard earlier.

"I don't care," he said, before coming back up to kiss her lips. His hands were now working their way toward her pants, and she felt her stomach tightening in response, as she grew more and more urgent to feel him inside her.

She reached for his belt buckle, and pushed his pants down over his ass, not able to wait much longer. She had had sex before, but this was admittedly her first, and now only, time in a car. The excitement of the new environment aroused her even more than she already was. She wondered if that was even possible.

Booth sensed her need as she reached a hand out to grasp his arousal through his boxers. Any pain he had been feeling was now blocked out by the amazing pleasure he felt. He knew if he didn't stop her soon, he would never make it. He gently pushed her hand away, and stripped both of their undergarments off completely. He laid her back, her head resting on the armrest of the driver's side backseat door.

For Booth, the car was almost too small, especially thinking to his own SUV, but he had done things in smaller cars – he could handle hers. He moved to kneel in front of her, taking in the sight, savoring it and knowing it would probably be the last and only time he would see this beautiful woman lying naked before him. He was sorry he hadn't had the guts to do this sooner. But it was too late to think of regrets; instead he let his thumb trail over her clit.

Brennan inhaled sharply, letting out a moan in response. She, too, felt the regret that this would be the last and only time she and her partner would ever have sex. She wondered why she hadn't acted on her feelings before, but her thought was quickly forgotten when she felt his tongue replace his fingers.

Her hands ran through his soft, brown hair, seeking something to hold on to in order to stay grounded to earth. She knew she was close and told him so. This only made him increase his pace, and she was falling over the edge before she could give anymore warnings. She came hard and fast, her ears ringing, white flashing behind her closed eyes. She wanted to live in this moment forever.

It was then that she began to feel the effects of the lack of oxygen. Time was running out. She grabbed Booth's head in her hands, forcing him to look at her, and pulled him by his hips to align his sex with hers. He sensed the urgency and the lack of oxygen as he pushed himself into her. He had never gone in so smoothly, she had been completely ready to receive him without hesitance. As her walls enveloped him tightly, he began moving slowly, in and almost completely out of her. As he came back in again, she felt him fill her as no other man had. He stretched her in all new places, feeling as if it were her first time again.

She knew they were both close as his thrusts became faster and shallower, and she felt her own hips rising to meet his, matching his pace exactly. They both felt on the edge of release, and as she moaned, letting herself feel her orgasm, which had never been this intense, she heard his moan as he found his own release. They both lay exhausted, his body still atop her, Booth still inside her. They looked into each other's eyes, thousands of unspoken words between them.

It was then that he began to cough, and she felt the choking sensation herself. He broke apart and leaned against the back of the seat behind him.

She did the same, and knew she had enough time for one last sentence. Before she could say it, he got there first.

"I love you Temperance Brennan," he choked out.

"I love you too, Booth," she replied. They grabbed onto each other in a hug, desperate for something to cling to, as both their worlds began to go black. The last thing they saw was the other's face.

--

Years later, scientists found something fascinating, something never before seen in all of history. Two skeletons clinging to one another, in a hug of desperation. The scene was emotionally charged, love was felt in every heart looking upon those bones.


End file.
